The present invention is concerned with an optical disc library apparatus provided with a function of automatically swapping a plurality of optical discs.
In JP-A-H09-82006, there is reported the configuration of an optical disc library device storing a plurality of discs vertically in a disc cartridge. In this disc cartridge, an arcuately curve shaped recessed portion and V-shaped grooves are formed at least at both ends in the curved direction of the recessed portion.
Due to the fact that a disc is supported nearly vertically by means of the arcuately shaped recessed portions and the V-shaped grooves, problems such as the disc making contact with a corner part on the opening side of the disc storage part and the disc getting scratched from chafing against the disc stored adjacently are prevented.
However, if the disc spacing is narrowed in order to increase the capacity of the disc cartridge, with the near verticality of a disc implemented with the aforementioned configuration, there is the possibility that, on the occasion of storing the disc in the disc cartridge, there arise transport problems such as the neighboring disc, since it is tilted and pushed out, ending up getting caught and becoming scratched by chafing.
Also, if, for the purpose of disc transport, a disc inside the disc cartridge is moved slightly from the disc holding position, the posture of the disc becomes very unstable, since one of the V-shaped grooves on the two ends of the recessed portion supporting the disc moves away.
Because of this, due to the fact that the disc performs actions like colliding with the neighboring disc or a constituent part of the transport part periphery and getting caught and chafed, there are cases where there arise problems such as the disc getting scratched. In the case where a transport problem such as this occurs, the result is that the device is halted for repair purposes and that the performance of the device is notably diminished.